


The Letters

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Community: draco100, Draco/James Sirius - Freeform, HP: EWE, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco has a secret admirer.





	

Draco opened the letter waiting for him at his desk. He knew who it was from, his secret admirer, and smiled to himself. 

Today's letter had the time and place where Draco could finally meet him. He hesitated for a bit before sending a reply. Did he want to do this? Harmless flirting via owl was one thing, but to actually go through with it? He wasn't so sure. 

When Draco arrived at the cafe indicated in his letter, he found it to be empty. He knew the place, it was always bustling with people, he had to wonder why it was so quiet tonight. 

"James?" Draco asked approaching the counter and grinning at the young man behind it. 

"Draco..." James said with a shy smile. 

"Why is it so quiet tonight?" 

James shrugged. "Some bloke reserved the whole place and I put a closed sign on the door. Said he had a hot date..." 

Draco felt himself flush immediately. "Well, where is he?" he asked, hating how eager he sounded. "Sorry. Just nervous, I suppose." 

"Yeah. Me too." 

"Wait. It's you?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised. "But I'm..." This had to be a joke.

"Far too attractive for me? I know." 

"So much older than you." 

James shrugged again. "I don't care about that," he said, and he came around the counter to face Draco. Now, there were no barriers between them. 

If Draco were honest with himself, this was like a dream come true. James Potter was an intelligent young man, and Draco did have a bit of crush on him. And to know maybe James fancied him in return was almost unreal. 

James took a step closer to Draco who wanted to step back but resisted. When James took Draco's hand in his, he smiled. His smile reached his eyes, and Draco was almost lost in them. He was beautiful, but Draco was also worried. He was so much older. 

"I'm not so sure if this is..." 

"All those letters I sent you?" James asked. 

"Yes?" 

"Did you like that person? The things we discussed, never revealing our identity but still getting to know each other?" 

Draco nodded, a lump caught in his throat. 

"I'm that person. If my age didn't matter then, then why does it matter now?" 

"But--" 

Draco's hesitance didn't see the light of day because James closed the distance between them and kissed him.


End file.
